


汉尼蛇的故事

by sonicnov



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Egg Laying, Hanni the Snake, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal doesn't bow, Just MY KINK dudes!, M/M, Mating, Mid giving birth sex, Mid labor orgasm, Mpreg, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Snake mating, Tails, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, fuck u they're so in love, lots of riding, yep more pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicnov/pseuds/sonicnov
Summary: 失眠产物 手冲文学之集大成之作AU汉尼蛇与人类Will的爱恨情仇，aka劲爆人蛇媾合，汉尼蛇一蛇共享两套生殖腔，看到就是赚到番外照旧mpreg出产高潮（但还没写，打我，哈哈）
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

汉尼蛇的故事（上）

切萨皮克村是一个宁静祥和的小村落，但最近，五年前困扰着全村人民的噩梦，似乎要卷土重来。

这事还得从五年前村民Will Graham和外遣驻地英俊的心理医生的相遇说起。  
村民Will第一次见到打扮如此得体高贵的男人，本着对走资派的不屑一顾他实在不想和这样的男人有过多接触，岂料男人正是他新搬来的邻居，顶着头皮接触了几次后他竟然还喜欢上了他，这不能怪村民Will意志不坚定，当那双窄长而深邃、泛着琥珀光的漂亮眼睛望进他的脑海时，他觉得宇宙都要倾倒。

村里的人开始陆续失踪，村长Jack领着大家每天在山里搜查，没有找到尸体，也没有任何蛛丝马迹显示这些人的去向，村里开始有传言失踪的人是被蟒蛇拖去吃掉了，搅屎棍村民Freddie每天还唯恐不乱地在村电台里使劲播些什么 < Keeping Up With 食人蛇 > ，一时间人心惶惶，村民们全搁家里待着谁也不敢出门。

作为搜查队伍的一员，Will在又一次一无所获的出巡后拖着疲惫不堪的身子回家，虽说村里乱作一团，村民Will却老是顶着一张和往日奋勇追凶正义形象大相径庭的飘然狗公脸，有更重要的事值得他分神，罪魁祸首正是眼前赤裸着缠上他身体的挺拔男子，自从他们交往以来村民回到家面向的就是这样一幅金屋藏娇的盛景，虽然如此高大的男人也真算不上什么“娇”。

汗津津的男人坐在他身上迷离喘息，他的屁股还含着自己的鸡巴一吞一吞地褥着，村民Will说不上这种感觉，拉斯维加连赢三天三夜的死好命鬼可能都不会有他此刻得意。

“我有一个秘密” 漂亮男人轻轻开口，聚紧的琥珀光忽明忽暗，will看到他原先饱满圆润的瞳孔异变至棱状的裂孔，  
颤巍抚上对方裂变中的眼睑，他甚至听不到自己的声音在回答。  
“请告诉我。无论是什么，妳的一切，我都愿意，愿意接受”  
老实巴交的村民朝圣般捧起男人的脸一下又一下地轻啄着，肉体相融的感觉在流逝，身下的双脚化作冰冷柔劲的蛇尾，蔓延至腰，一片片银冰蛇鳞缠住卷发村民的身体。他的阴茎还没拔出来呢，此时紧紧地嵌在温热的蛇穴里。

“还喜欢我吗”

半蛇异常平静，仿佛这并非一个需要回答的问题。

老实人喘息着把他拉得更近，双手摩挲在他还是人身的胸膛，不可思议的神迹，“有句讲句我有点害怕，但妳真的好美” 爱有时会让人忘记恐惧。”我真爱妳“ 爱是迷魂阵。他痴迷地箍住身下的生灵，啃咬舔舐每一寸蛇鳞肉身，对上半蛇那迸发着惊喜光芒的暗金双眼，他毫不犹豫地以吻封缄。  
昂头的阴茎按耐不住周围炽火般的压力，一次一次顶弄着半蛇窄深的蛇穴，满布细细绒状倒钩的甬道一旦含住了什么，就不再放手，半蛇如水般瘫软的蛇尾在一次次从内至外的抽搐痉挛中扬起又摔下，嘴里喷射出让人欲罢不能的喘息呻吟，Will深入顶进他的甬道，咦说起来他的鸡巴（蛇巴）在哪，老实人还没来得及诧异，蛇甬道内猛地探出了和他差不多粗壮的淡绿色蛇器头，冒着粘稠的白水。一蛇一人两根阴茎同时相反方向出入一个洞口发狠地抽动着，Will被身下淫荡至极的画面震得大脑一片空白，只能凭最粗犷原始的性欲本能不断抽插占有。  
“蛇…蛇共享...两套生殖...腔…“半蛇欲仙欲死地嗔吟，唾液从薄唇边肆意流出，“高潮…的时...候阴茎会...啊—— “ 头脑发热的人类向上合身一顶，蛇膜被狠狠顶破。“会怎么样，会从你又湿又热的子宫里蹦出来是吧。”老实人没脸没皮地说起了恶狠狠的淫话，手不忘抓起淡绿蛇头挤压撸动，半蛇在他手中射得声嘶力竭，穴中翻涌出一股接一股的性水，蛇肚都快被顶穿了，人类却还是在不知疲倦地顶插他。又一轮新的快感汹涌而至，蛇穴分泌出的淫浆自带催情作用，连绵不绝的快感却远远不够汇聚成高潮的海洋，蛇咬唇扭着腰尾，配合地撞上人类带来的律动，看呐，平日里凌厉挺拔的高贵男人，现在幻作蛇身被操得脱力瘫软在身下，蛇尾还色情地摆来摆去，光是想象都能手冲一百回。  
欲火正当头的人类男人拧揉着蛇穴旁被淫液浸泡至软的韧肉，又再挤弄出更多的白浆，手顺势拨弄再次半立起的蛇头，老实人痴痴地咽了下口水，虎狼之心顿起 “塞回进去又会怎么样”，话音未落人类已握着那阐微昂头的蛇茎推塞回入甬道，“嗯哈...不要...啊—— 嗯啊—— 啊啊啊嗯——” 眼角泌出琥珀色的泪滴，半蛇颠着身子想挣脱，却早已被一双大手按住腰身动弹不得，半蛇早已无法压抑叫声，向后大大的打开胸颈线，腰身无力地挺起落下。人类死死手捂住已经被顶入阴茎的穴口，不让蛇茎有一丝探头的缝隙，人茎抽插的拨动同时带起了蛇茎的欲望，滚烫的人类精液冲荡至最深处，半蛇呻吟着挺着身体向前剧烈一颤，在蛇宫内潮吹了，性液冲开塞住的穴口喷浆而出溅满在一人一蛇的胸膛。人类终于环着他一起气咻咻地瘫倒在地上，人类拔开他汗津津的银发丝亲着他瘦削而深邃的面部轮廓。

他在他怀里褪了个干净，吐着猩红信舌的银砌巨蟒缠挛在他胸前腰际，纵横的琥珀色脉络透过透亮的蛇皮被轻而易举地看了个光。

”这才是真的我“ 蛇寥落的声音响起。

“欸，很犀利的变身（？），我很喜欢（？）”

“ by the way，我从来没有日过蛇（完整一条的），呃，不如？”

“Will妳知道我现在就可以咬断你的脖子”

［ 这才是真的我 ］

在分开很久之后，那蛇信子细碎的吐息还萦绕在他颈上。

不是的，是人是蛇都是妳，爱我和爱吃人都是妳。人类闭上双眼流泪。

而我想永远爱妳。

汉尼蛇早几年就领教过人类的出尔反尔了，记得当年他约定浓情蜜意的Will一起私奔进山生活，怎料来到他的华丽洞穴后人类看着遍地的尸骨残骸却抖如筛糠，大气都不敢出，先不说第一次到访爱人家就大呼小叫是多么粗鲁没礼貌，人类接下来的举动更是让汉尼蛇彻底寒透了心，村民Will忿恨地一把推开他撒腿就跑，嘴里还不忘咒骂着什么“他们说得没错”“你就该被关起来” “我再也不想见到妳”

”我爱妳“ ，带着笑意的嘴巴凑近轻轻探索他的唇。”我都愿意“ ，温热粗糙的大手紧紧捧住他的脸。  
还有那句 ”永远在一起“ ， 温柔地擒住开扩他慵懒柔韧的蛇身，绵长的爱意在欲望里升华。

过去的承诺被现在一句句残忍丑陋的交锋如数撕开喰蚀殆尽

倍感受伤的汉尼蛇甩起蛇尾击倒了人类，血从村民Will的身前涌溅开来，那一刻汉尼蛇几乎没忍住上前将他分食，可惜村民们很快就举着火把蜂拥而至，边朝他扔火束边大放厥词 “食人蛇迷惑了我们正直Will还不够！现在还强掳他进山！”get him！”  
明明是他自愿跟我走的，怎么又算到我头上，啧真是 。汉尼蛇在心里翻起了三白蛇眼。  
汉尼蛇最后看一眼倒在血泊里的卷发人类，不可名状的痛楚涌上心头，但他很快就整理好心情顺手又优雅地卷了几个龙套村民吞进肚子里，逃亡从此开始。

汉尼蛇再也没变回过人身，任他那副人皮捏得再精致，也抵不过誓言蹉跎。他觉得那一身皮囊早就连同那个倒在血里的男人一起死了，从此他了无牵挂，也不再有束缚。  
汉尼蛇往更人烟罕至的深山幽谷出发，他倒是乐得如此，人类鞭长莫及之处往往都是些如火似水的大美景象，凡事一旦被人类染指过，都会变得臭恶不可闻，人类都是十足扫把星。和曾经的生活没什么不同，典雅高贵的食人蛇所到之处，必定是无人生还，不同村落的人吃起来味道竟然都是一样，人类到底是多么低级的生物，他又偷偷想起那个抱着他说爱他的卷发人类，他的血尝起来香得发腻，真后悔当初没有将他吃掉。  
是啊，他明明和其他人类都不同，为什么最后还是做了同样的事？

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章无肉，拍拖文学罢了。
> 
> 一人一蛇走心拍拖，看到就是赚到

卷发村民在医护大床躺过了一个夏天，等他能够自如走动时红杉叶早已破败于泥泞。

他想要一个解释，他想去找食人蛇。

终于，在第三个凛冬来临之际爱作死而不自知的人类踏上了觅蛇之路，他划着小船游至几村开外的立陶宛村，那是他的出生地，记忆中还是人身的汉尼蛇如是说，从那张凉薄嘴唇里说出的每一句话都像破了封的咒语，漂浮在人类的每一寸思绪中。他倒是很难想起他的脸，费劲气力只能绘出一副漂亮凌厉的颧骨，这叫什么，应激创伤后造成的选择性部分失忆，人类情感处理开关阀坏掉的确凿证据。

他走进残破诡异的莱克特蛇庄，蔓藤和杂草滋长于颓垣败瓦，入眼皆是冰冷的绿。

那条坏蛇的阴dick茎也是绿色的。

不知从何而生的想法让神经质的人类打了个颤，不过他好歹又想起了多一点有关汉尼蛇人身的记忆，就像在拼拼图，见一块拼一块。

“妳是谁？” 思绪被人类女子野蛮地打断。

他转身对上旧式pf300猎枪两个黑压压的枪眼，哦，上了膛的。

“我叫Will Graham，我认识这个庄园的主人”

…

猎枪纹丝未动

“我和这个庄园的主人是有私交的”

“男朋友？” 枪口被压下些许

“呃？啊？！ 不是！ “

枪口再次瞄准男子的脑门

”是 是前男友！“

哦，是妳。英气的女孩将有自己体重一半重的猎枪卸至背后，示意男子跟随。

“呃，所以妳也是蛇吗？”

“妳觉得呢？” 女子耸了怂背上的枪，冷眼讥讽。

虽然是人，但她的神情，尤其是刚刚那一下，也实在是和他的前男友（蛇）太相似了。

“他有时也这样瞪我” 男人自顾自的说，“以前”

拼图又补上一块。

“我是他亲手带大的，我只是为了他才活到现在” 

老实人will一时间不知道该对这样生硬的告白作何反应。以汉尼蛇的魅力（诡术），再多的人类对他俯首称臣也不奇怪，交往的那几年他早就见识过了。

”如果找到他“ 人类女子挑衅道，”妳会怎样“

”我会抓住他，他要为这一切填罪。” 有太多无辜的人了，“妳知道吗，我们还有个女儿，她爸爸失踪之后（汉尼蛇杰作之一），我们领养了她。” 男子陷入回忆。

“他吃了她，” 男人竭力压抑情绪，“我们的女儿。有一天他也会吃了我，还有妳，所有人。”

“Graham，没有人是无辜的。” 

妳也太没意思了，他到底看中妳什么？

屌大吗

人类女子眯着像那条蛇般凌厉的双眼，瞥一眼老实人的裆部。

难怪。汉尼蛇总是惊人的务实。

chiyo断续的叙事中勾勒出汉尼蛇的身世，他已经活了太久，吃人到底是他傲慢的天性使然，还是彻底失去希望后的绝望畸变，人类惊讶发现自己竟如此渴望参透食人蛇的想法。

又或者说，一切都是命运的安排，那一道道破碎的伤痕，只是召唤魔鬼的必备祭品。

魔鬼早在心中。

和chiyo道别后，准确来说是被女子一脚踹出马车后，没怎么见过市面的朴素村民独自踏上了追夫之路，啊呸，追凶。

他隐约知道纵情享乐的食人蛇在游历四方后，会在佛罗伦萨村逗留一些时日，汉尼蛇很是心水那个帕拉提纳礼拜堂，交往时他们还曾约定要一起同往。人类有预感，他们会在此重逢。

明明他于他早已如此陌生，为何此刻他又觉得自己从未离他如此接近过。

佛罗伦萨村的人类都挺脆口的，一口嘎嘣一个，汉尼蛇乐不思蜀，当然，他也无处可归。

蛇浸在热雾迷漫的温泉里，作为一条蛇，汉尼蛇却时时厌恶着寒冷，往往伴随冷意袭来的都是些不怎么踏实的回忆，冷血动物哆嗦着把自己缩回水中，透彻的温泉水包裹着蟒蛇晶莹的银鳞，水波撞击在每一片半掌大的软鳞上，蛇身随流水辗转伸展。汉尼蛇享受他漫长蛇生中每一个温暖的时刻，物理意义上的，他不会避讳承认卷发人类将他锁紧在怀内的温度是那么地好，以至于心跳都被灼食了半分。汉尼蛇一向光明磊落，绝不撒谎。他确实不说半句假话，他只是说三分真，吞七分针。

怅然的男子静伫在教堂前庭，稀疏的人影前来又离去，光透过内墙上的琉璃瓦窗洒入教堂，谧大的敞亮使罪孽无处匿藏。那他想见的那位呢，是否也会心有灵犀，同他一起兑现未曾约定的约定。

最后人类坐在祷告厅的长椅上，任由光斑驳在脸上再到背后，直到融进灰暗。

“我原谅妳” 他听到自己的声音在黑暗中散去。

若舍去爱意，妳能原谅我吗？

妳会原谅我吗

“我看到他了，在帕拉提纳，” 汉尼蛇高高仰起蛇身对颇具风情的女人如是说，Bedelia是一位野生动物研究专家，在做野外动物追踪时遇到了眼前这条大蟒，好在命运之神总是分外眷顾大美女，蟒蛇留了她一命，人类女人对野生动物的洞察让他心生好奇。

毫无疑问，野生动物研究专家主动邀请过那啥，但在汉尼蛇含蓄但又意义明确的回答 “我不操人，我只吃人”后，专家从此噤声。继有幸拣回一条命后，她又有幸成为食人蛇的忠实聆听者。（Bedelia自述：大部分时间我只是看着iPad每隔十分钟点头一次罢了）

“噢，祈求天父放过一双恋人。“ 听了三年人蛇苦恋故事的动物研究专家漫不经心地划动iPad挑选最新发行的时尚单品。

“他说他原谅我了”，汉尼蛇征征若有所思。

“那妳的心情？” 女人玩味地抬起头看着他。

“他还活着，我很开心。”食人蛇倚目别处，“还有，Bedelia，买黑色那套，鹅黄色真的不衬妳的面色”

“不要勉强自己，汉尼蛇，反正人类爱情里总有很多亏欠。“

“还有，我就是要买鹅黄的套裙，2020了，管它衬不衬我的肤色，遮不遮我的赘肉，women can dress whatever they want，” 女人清清嗓子补充，“so do men” 

“我不是人”

“汉尼蛇，别钻牛角尖。”

他不想原谅他，汉尼蛇甚至不想人类去改变，很难解释，他其实爱他唯诺的人类姿态，他只是希望他能超脱那些道貌岸然的外在罢了。汉尼蛇爱上的人，注定并非什么等闲之辈，他比人类自己还要清楚。人类喜欢怎么说来着，“遵从本性”。他不喜欢说谎，他也不喜欢亏欠，那天当盘在教堂拱顶神像上的巨蟒看到那个崭新的旧人出现时，他感到前所未有的暖意覆遍了蛇身，有那么一瞬间他想直接掉进他怀里算了。

“Will，u r not ready ” 人类总是信誓旦旦，但汉尼蛇不想再失望了。

但见他一面无妨，汉尼蛇又想起梦里那双温热的大手，如何将他萦绕。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章的肉和番外的出产h我都已想好，就差写了（吔屎啦妳
> 
> 请继续狂击kudos，唔该大家♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劲爆人蛇H 看完妳也想日蛇!
> 
> 开心手冲文学，看到就是赚到，完结HE，再也不用担心冲着冲着流眼泪。
> 
> 番外产卵mid出产／高潮（依然还没写，哈哈，打我

破碎的拼图终于完整

当初就是这张冷漠深邃的人皮，蛊惑了自己，但他此刻，看着一尺之外的人脸，眼中挥之不去的却是那条剔透银蟒，他贴上蛇人的脸，轻轻搂住他的腰脊，把头埋进冰凉的颈窝。“我真想你”

“Will...”

“跟我回去，妳和我...可以有新的生活”

汉尼蛇目光炯炯，“是怎样的生活呢？需要妳一周七天探视我的那种？“

诚实正直的好人Will，却对着食人蛇说了一千句谎，

人类真是伪善。 

“如果妳是真的好，无论我是好是坏，妳也会对我说真话，不是吗”

人类哑口无言

“妳们人类总是热衷用欺骗的手段解决问题，但到了最后却说服不了自己”

“难道妳就没有一直在骗我” 人类凄惶地望进那双琥珀色的眸，试图揪出一丝能让自己心安理得的波动。

“我一向对妳只有诚实，Will，如果妳愿意回想我们之间发生过的种种。”

漂亮嘴巴迎着好看的弧度一张一合，薄唇间吐出的依然是那套振振有辞地蛊惑之语。

莫名的郁躁窜出人类身体，人类粗鲁地咬住那瓣总是微微嘟起的嘴唇，

够了。

“这副身体，这张脸，” 人类很容易会被念念不忘所求之物击溃，所谓相思成疾，那道阀门连通的不仅仅只有人类，近乎撕咬的恶吻掀起半蛇阵阵嗫嚅，留意到怀中人正在一点点变回蛇身，人类加大手劲箍紧性起躁动的食人蛇，“…如果妳觉得人身是欺骗，想想我早就让妳见识过真正的我，不是吗？“ 唾液交织顺着唇角淌至正一点点完全鳞化的的颈弯，巨蟒纵容人类的双手暴戾地入侵蛇身，  
”then, there I am “ 

嗜血残暴的食人蛇再次伸展于他眼前。毫无防备地任由他为其扩张那个久违的入口。与人腰一般粗壮的蛇身温柔缠至人类胸前，他们还在忘情吻着，分叉的两瓣舌尖邀请般挑逗着人类。

他不忍心杀他，人类总是无法忍受残忍的告别。但把他操死似乎是能够接受的，找到出路的人类精神为之一振，加重力度掏弄蛇穴，蛇液从甬道彼端涌出，搅缠在人类的指间发出吱啧的淫荡水声“比以前更敏感了” 人类挤入半只手掌，在甬道里按弄摸索，“湿成这样…” 整个手掌没入后向穴的上壁探去，很快摸到了藏在蛇穴内的胀软的蛇茎，“…有很多人，呃，蛇之类的，妳该死的同类，都他妈的捅过进来吧。”撑得甬道极不规则的大手撸搓着开始冒白的阴茎，啧啧，现在还不是妳出场的时候，人类学会了不动声色，手躇地一下拔出来，再顺着蛇穴被撑开的肌肉记忆再捅进去，如此反复数次，粘稠的淫水顺手糊到到处都是。

“由始至终只有妳一个人 ，” 汉尼蛇品味着体内久违的挤胀辗压和激烈冲撞。

“是吗，为什么我不相信。”人类咬牙切齿地顶进蛇的身体狠命抽插，丝毫不在乎已经被撕裂的软韧入口渗出的淡淡血丝。三年前一别似乎为男人铭刻上了不能言说的残酷。

汉尼蛇爱死了这个完全受本能驱使行事的人类，理性思考，fuck that  
“那想想这是谁的错，本来只属于妳一个人的东西，” 狡黠的蟒蛇被操得眼冒黑星仍不忘煽风点火，“却要被他人分享。”人类湿漉黏滑的双手几乎握不住蛇的粗身，他转用双臂死力夹紧蛇上身，勒紧了蛇的肋骨，人类阴茎蹭顶在蛇身下大幅度摇摆，没有如期而至的狂躁频率，连刺入都变得悠哉悠哉，“那就是我的错吧，” 人类得意洋洋地瞅着上几秒还自以为运筹帷幄的食人蛇，“错在总惯着这条欲求不满地荡蛇”，男人浮夸地叹气，感受阴茎缓慢涌进挂满绒毛倒刺的蛇穴的快感，此刻他心如明镜，哪怕从来不曾主导过他们的关系，但他好歹能主导一次他们的性爱，食人蛇不能再牵着他的鼻子走了，哪怕只是一次。  
“Hanni，我们还有大把时间，” 男人狰狞地唤着他的爱称，舌头由上至下舔着透明的银鳞，伏身慢慢地操弄着大蛇。汉尼蛇哼嗔着收紧蛇身让人类的阴茎深入蛇穴，“妳真是孩子气，”人类不为所动地保持龟速活塞运动，“妳报复我，受伤的只会是我吗？” 蛇脸温柔地贴住人类脸庞，甬道里每一寸软肉都在缩紧律动盛邀男人在此处疯狂发泄，“我的爱，打开我，好吗，” 飘渺温顺的声音再次传入耳畔，多么无耻的食人蛇，为了求他一操不惜又搬出爱情这玩意来让他心软！人类忿恨地起膝顶踢大蛇的柔软腹腔，他的食人蛇终于失控地搐动起来，他知道蛇的生殖腔有多敏感和脆弱，而他更清楚这个生殖腔一直延伸到哪个部位——蛇下半身柔韧隐僻的穴口沿上便是柔软敏感的蛇腹。“妳总是那么了解我，Hanni，但妳看，我也不赖。”得逞的人类肆意裂开嘴角，协调着身体让自己更好地用膝盖顶蛇肚的同时阴茎也继续忙活搅操蛇穴。钝痛和犹豫的快感冲刷着蛇的意识，男人意料之外的暴戾举动更是让他万分性起，光是想到他的人类会狠狠惩罚他的每一处，他那淫荡的蛇穴就又喷射出一股浓稠的性液，“…呃啊...啊...Will, 轻...点…” 又一下膝盖狠狠蹭顶了蛇腹，刚好同步上蛇穴内人屌的穿刺，蛇俗套地嗔出淫叫，蛇尾扭捏地摆动着想要缓过这波快感，“我猜妳的肚子一定很适合住满蛇仔，妳能想象当年我们居然还要领养吗？”被自己的话刺伤的人类忍不住冷笑，对上身下承欢的琥珀色，棱形的蛇瞳收缩至一条线，那东西快出来了，人类不慌不忙腾出一只手抚在蛇腹，来回往返于腹部和蛇穴之间，手掌略微施力抚压每一寸敏感，“…嗯...呃啊…啊…啊…” 凑不成句的呻吟最终不抑而出，蛇穴内又喷涌出新的一波黏液，一同冲涌而出的还有那根充分挺胀的浅绿蛇茎，下体本已被男人的人茎堵个结实，绿茎钻出再次狠狠撕裂了穴口，“啊…啊啊…” 蛇艰难仰头呼叫，持续的疼痛和高潮快感让他难以维持蛇体，上半身的鳞片在一次狠过一次的抽插中慢慢卸去，人类亲眼看着蛇幻回作半蛇，“这样就受不住了？我的漂亮怪物”，人类吻着那张深邃的脸，手掌依旧揉搓在半蛇的腹部——肉身与蛇鳞交界处，感受着手下肌肤与鳞肉的颤动。“...Will...”半蛇情动地将上身挂在男人胸膛，任由男人百般折磨脸上永远挂着那似有似无的微笑，而男人最喜欢看的却是他因高潮痉挛颦起的面容，就像现在，刚缓过一阵刺激的半蛇又被甬道内猛烈的抽插挑起新一轮情欲，半蛇伸手想撸住绿茎发泄出来，却被男人擒住双手反靠在背后，“那么着急吗，Hanni” ，男人再次顶动肉穴，迟迟不肯拔出抽动，眼见那蛇茎颤抖着半抬头又疲萎地落下，男人身下的半蛇早已被折弄得气若悬丝，白啖不可自抑地从嘴里流出，再不将他打开，恐怕这条欲蛇真的要力竭过去。男人抬起大腿夹紧蛇神，改变体位使阴茎更加深入穴孔，腾出一只手用两指捏住半截蛇茎，反复擩来复去，“唔…啊...顶进来,” 蛇嘶声催促，企图集中被情欲涣散开去的意识，他欲汗流离地摆起蛇尾缠住男人，“现在” ，在压力收缩下男人捅破蛇腔撞至最深处的蛇宫，触点被一下下地刺入直至宫腔内迸射出无比的快感，半蛇肿胀充血的绿茎终于劲仰而射喷出厚重白浊，持续不断的阴茎喷射又再次点燃腔内的快感，男人埋在他穴内的巨大阴茎则一直在不知疲倦地打桩，竭目圆睁的半蛇就在这样的永动高潮中迭起再迭起直到晕厥休克过去。  
男人扶住晕过去的半蛇，在他体内又泻了几次后气喘吁嘘地抱他席地躺下，“真是条缠人的蛇，” 人类久久端详昏睡中的挚爱，在这久别重逢的、带着如断箭残留体内般恨意的报复性爱里他找不到赢家，他只知道他想念着汉尼蛇的一切而对方也超乎想象地回赠同样炙热的渴望。

“不要再想着吃掉我了” 人类凑近半蛇耳侧低语。

因为我不能失去妳。

哪怕妳不能在我身边。

当汉尼蛇醒来天已近黄昏，身边空无一人，毫不意外人类再次逃走了，展开人类留下的信件 ：  
（作者：请自行上网搜yourboyfriendsucks!乐队单曲-波兰首都是上海 ）

I don't want to kiss you 我唔想再锡妳  
I don't want to miss you 我唔想挂住妳  
I don't want to hurt you 我唔想伤害妳  
I don't want to force you 我唔想去逼妳  
I don't want to bother you 我唔想去烦妳  
I don't want to love you 我唔想再去中意妳 

so goodbye Hannibal Lecter

笨蛋。

漂亮食人蛇揉着腰没好气地把信扔到一旁。

“折寿啊，那个情种Will Graham出去找那条食人蛇又惹了一身蛇骚回来。” 村花Alana跟女友八卦，Margot提出“妳怎么知道”的质疑  
“摆明啦，自从他回来之后全村的狗都对着他吠”  
“或者只是因为他是一个dog person，” Margot劝慰道。  
“他最好真的是” 村花眉头紧皱，她可不想因为一个男人管不住自己的鸡巴乱屌野生动物而惹祸至全村人。

很不幸，正如Alana担忧的那般，食人蛇在隐匿后的第四年重回切萨皮克村，小村大乱。

“Hanni ！妳别吃人了！我再也不走就是了！” 嘴笨的卷发村民情急之下没留意到这话错得有多离谱。

“就吃”，汉尼蛇挑眉，用粗壮的蛇身卷起身边三个龙套村民风驰电掣吞入腹中扬长而去。

汉尼蛇有自己的骄傲，他绝不会因为任何人去改变自己，更别说让他去迁就任何人，哪怕这个人是他十二万分中意的笨蛋人类will。  
如果对方不能接受最坏的汉尼蛇，那他也不配拥有最好的汉尼蛇，再说人类社会定义“吃人”是十恶不赦坏事，但对于汉尼蛇而言，这根本只是本能罢了。只能说灵长类在超进化后就更变本加厉地无趣了，什么道德准则，法律制约，汉尼蛇统统可以吞掉。

目睹此情此景村长Jack大惊失措地怒吼 “Will，不是让妳放了一车捕兽夹吗，怎么还没夹中他”

卷发村民：啊切，他那么聪明，区区捕兽夹怎么能拦得住这样狡猾强大的天生捕食者。“

村花Alana: 是我听岔了？还是他刚刚又大赞了一番食人蛇？

Will自顾自地补充： “看来唯有牺牲我自己了。”

Beverly等一众村民转身对Alana说：“你没听错，十美刀起开赌他和食人蛇有没有HE。”

Will Graham在全村赌徒的目送下大义凌然走入密林。

冥冥中一切自有命数，事已至此， Will不入地狱，谁入？

“妳来干什么”

汉尼蛇头也不抬，蛇信子一吐一吐地舔舐着新收集回来的红宝石。

“抓妳”

下一秒人类已冲到食人蛇跟前紧紧将他抱住，他们脚下的遍地人骨被踩得嚓吱作响，没有比这更美妙的声音了，被笨蛋人类吻得晕头转向的汉尼蛇想。

这世间只有一种英雄主义，就是明知山有食人蛇，仍迫不及待将自己往里送。

番外预告一则：

“之前Chiyo跟我说，妳对我吃了Abligal这件事很介怀."

“Hanni，过去了的事就不要提了。”

“好的，抱歉”

“那是我们的女儿啊，” 蓝眼睛充满了忧伤。

“或者我可以赔一个新的给妳。” 汉尼蛇拉过人类的手放在略微隆起的蛇腹上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我得更一下那篇ceremony，番外得过个十来八天吧。
> 
> 有射到的妳记得kudos嗷！
> 
> （当然如果不嫌麻烦评论一下夸夸我会更开心 ♡

**Author's Note:**

> 明明只是搞笑手冲文但为什么写着写着我流下了泪水TAT 
> 
> let me know if u 有射到 ( 有冲到的美女请狠狠kudos我！


End file.
